Not as it seems
by JaZzWaRd
Summary: Edward left but not before Bella told him her big secret she is a witch. She returns home to fin that the war is fast approching and extra reinforcements are being sent to protect the school
1. Preface

Here everybody stood the ones I loved. The ones I cared for. The ones we were fighting against. All try to succeed for their side. The war had begun.


	2. Who am I?

"It will be like I never existed" Then he was gone.

I woke up screaming again in Carlie's study. I had woken her every day since he left.

My name isn't Isabella Maria Swan it is actually Isabella Lily Maria Evans. My brother is Harry James Potter. Or to the wizading world we are called 'the ones who lived' or the 'chosen ones'.

I was born September 13th and Harry the following year on July 31st. When Voldemort had tried to kill my mother, my father, Harry and me- Harry and me where the only ones to escape and the only ones ever know to escape the killing curse. My brother was sent to our aunt and uncle and I was sent to an orphanage- which I soon found out to be the same as Lord Voldemort himself.

It was burned down when I was eight and Dumbledore came and picked me up and sent me to live with the Wesley's. They became my family to me. Molly and Arthur treated me like their own daughter. I had Billy, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George as my older brothers, Ron as a younger brother and Ginny my younger sister.

I was told all about the wizading world and that I had a brother who was living in Surry. I was told the story of my past and I finally realised what all the strange dreams I had where. I met my brother for the first time since Voldemort on September 1st on the train to Hogwarts.

We since then have cared and looked out for each other since then. Due to the separation we have become really close to each other. We have helped each other from then on. Harry looks just like our father and has our mother's eyes. I look just like mum but have my father's eyes.

I am also Metamorphmagus just like Nymphadora Tonks a.k.a Tonks. In our fifth years Dumbledore need somebody to move to Forks to try and see if the 'vegetarian' vampires were working for Voldemort. If I they weren't I was to try and help recruit them to help Dumbledore protect me and Harry.

I was told not to get involved to much in the mission but that failed and I have officially screwed up. I have stayed until till February collecting information from their home in Forks anything to help in the war we were in. I had been put under the Unbreakable vow to so that I couldn't tell him or his family but that ended on my supposed 18th birthday. I was actually 17 when I had my birthday and legal age in the wizerding world. I tried to tell him on my supposed 18th birthday but Alice and him were determined to give me a party that they wouldn't let me speak. After that he was distant for the next couple of days. Until he asked for the walk in the forest I tried to tell him, to make him realise that I wasn't just a fragile human. But being his stubborn vampire self he wouldn't and left.

I then decided to try and get any information I needed to try and succeed slightly with the mission. As I was leaving I blurted out to him that I was a witch and told him my real name. He said that I was lying and that it didn't matter. Then he went.

I made everybody forget that I was Isabella Swan and cleared all my records. Then I moved my possession to the Cullen house and began my investigation.

I have stayed her since September and found nothing to link any of them to Voldemort or his followers.

So I decided it was time to go home.


	3. The truth is told

I would like to thank everybody who has added my story to favourities

A special thanks to Vicki219, MaeganM.0816 and miss-glitzfor your reviews

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight—those stories belongs to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I just own the plot of the story.**_

* * *

Alice's Pov

It had been five months since the horrible 18th birthday party we held for Bella. Edward had told us it was best to leave her to be human on her own, to have a normal life. Bella was anything but normal. We all missed her even Rosalie we hadn't been the same since. Edward was curled up in a ball in his room. We stopped him just before he decided to go to South America. So he locked himself up in his room and hasn't hunted since we arrived. He had told me before he had gone into lock down that Bella said she was a witch and really called Isabella Lily Maria Evans. He believed that she was lying trying to get him to stay but he didn't listen. I so wanted to check on Bella to make sure she was all right to see if what she said was true. But somebody was too stubborn. I need to see if she was distressed, broken like our family, if she was a witch.

"Alice will you give up please" Edward whispered from his room upstairs.

"No why should I we all miss her as much as you do maybe she was telling the truth about what she is." I replied. I was angry at Edward for what he had done to Bella. Jasper tried to calm me down it worked slightly.

"I did this for her, a chance at a normal life; she just can't be its impossible."

"What's impossible?" Emmett questioned from the recliner he and Rose were sat on.

"That Bella's a witch?"

"A w... pardon what did you say?" Carlisle asked as he began pacing the living room.

"When Edward broke up with Bella she told him that she was a witch and that her name was Isabella Lily Maria Evans not Isabella Maria Swan." Carlisle had stopped his pacing and Edward had returned downstairs.

"What you blocking from me Carlisle"

"What did you say to Bella when she said she was a witch?"

"Why?"

"What did you say to her Edward?"

"I told her that witches aren't real and that it wasn't going to change it one bit why."

"Edward Bella was telling you the truth."

"What? How?"

"Edward, Bella is a witch. I have heard about her story in the wizading world."

"So you're saying that Bella is a witch and lied to us all in Forks?" Rose asked.

"Yes but I would believe with good reason considering who she is?"

"What do you mean who she is?" Esme asked as Carlisle sat next to her.

"Before I created any of you I met a man called Albus Dumbledore. He told me all about the wizarding world and that he knew exactly what I was. He offered me a place in the Order of the Phoenix to help protect wizards from the evil that was trying to take over the world. Albus is the headmaster of the wizading world in England called Hogwarts. Over the years something evil has tried to take over the wizading world, as well as what the wizading people call them muggles."

"What are muggles?"

"Jasper muggles are what the wizading people call non-magical people. There are two people destined to destroy the man people call the man who must not be named, his followers call him the Dark Lord and those who don't fear his name call him Lord Voldemort. 17 years ago a prophecy was made about two people. Harry James Potter and Isabella Lily Maria Evans were to destroy Lord Voldemort before he took over the wizading world."

"So you're telling us that Bella is not Bella, that she is meant to kill somebody to save the wizading world and that she is a witch?"

"Yes Rose and both of the siblings are only 17 and 16 at the moment."

"Wait Bella has a brother and she is only 17?"

"What I know of yes but everybody thought Lord Voldemort was dead till he returned six years ago. When Voldemort had disappeared 16 years ago I broke contact with Albus until 5 years ago that is."

"So everything Bella said was true?"

"Yes Edward."

"I'm off back to Forks to tell her I'm sorry for lying to her and to try and take her back."

Finally Edward had seen sense.


	4. What a mess

_Special thanks to anybody who has put me on alert's and thank you to ECISLove2010, Kyla Catrina, ShylyOutgoing, TimeTraveler15, AliceCullen0629 and Elena0017 for your reviews on the last chapter!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight—those stories belongs to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I just own the plot of the story.**_

* * *

Edward's Pov

When we arrived in Forks we headed straight to our old home in the middle of the woods. Japer and Alice were in my Volvo, Emmett was in his Jeep, Rose in her BMW and Carlisle and Esme were in Carlisle Mercedes.

As we got out of the cars we could smell Bella faint scent outside the house. Inside the house Bella's scent was scattered everywhere with no sign of her. The scent was about three days old. Inside the house was a mess. Sofa's, vases, chairs and tables were scattered around the living room. As we ventured in to the house many clothes, books, shoes, makeup and various other items were skewed around the house. Not one room was untouched.

Carlisle study held the scent of Bella strongest. The once filled book cases were vacant all of the books were pilled around the room leaving a space near the sofa, door and middle of the floor. Paintings were on the floor leaning against the walls. Papers from inside the desk were scattered across the desk and the surrounding floor. On the sofa was a jumble of pillows and blankets. Situated in the middle was Bella's Romeo and Juliet book that we were studying at Forks High before I left.

I picked it up from its place. It smelt strongly of Strawberry's and freesia. There was a picture of some sort sticking out of the book.

On the picture were nine redheads. Two easily distinguished as the parents, there was also two twins and one girl. Also in the picture was one black haired boy who had his arm around my Bella. There was also a girl with bushy hair. The picture looked like it had been taken a couple of years ago as Bella looked much younger. The odd thing about the picture was that it moved. Everybody in the picture was laughing and having fun. But if I didn't know about witches and wizards I think I would be going mad.

"Carlisle" I said as I passed him the photo to examine.

"Looks like a wizading photo, this is how they usually are they put a spell on them to make them move." He exclaimed like it was heard every day. The photo was passed between everybody. Their thoughts were amazed that the photo moved and were wondering who they were.

"It says it is: Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and Bella Evans.

"The black haired boy must be Bella brother Harry."

"If their brother and sister why have they got different last names?"

"Rose that is one of many mysterious that circle brother and sister. Many people claim to know everything about them but there is so much surrounding them it is anybody's guess." As I looked through the book in my hand a note on the front page under the title was scribbled in Bella's messy handwriting.

_Dear Cullens,_

_Thank you for everything sorry it ended this way. Sorry I didn't tell you about me being a witch but it was life or death. Edward I have left you another distraction to keep you occupied until you move on to the next thing. Jasper I never blamed you for what happened on my birthday it is in your instincts as well as you being an empath._

_Love Isabella Lily Maria Evans_

I couldn't believe that I had ignored Bella when she told me she was a witch. If I had believed her when we were leaving I wouldn't have made her believe that I didn't love her or think of herself as a distraction. I kept staring at her note on the page until the book was snatched out of my grip by an annoying pixie. She read the message then without warning slapped me across the face,

"Alice!" Esme exclaimed

"He deserved it."

"Yes he does! What exactly did you say to her when you told her we were leaving?" Rose was annoyed she passed the note between everybody most were annoyed and wondering what I had said to Bella.

"I told her I didn't love her because she wouldn't let me leave. I also told her she was a distraction. "

"She probably hates us now; we shouldn't have left and listened to you Edward!"

"Well I'm off to her house to try and sort out the mess out and try to win her back."

"I'm coming!" Alice was bouncing on the spot. She closed her eyes and try to look into the future to see how the meeting would occur. But whenever she tried looking Bella's future was black with static around the edge. Like something was blocking at us looking at her future.

"Alice where is her future?"

"What do you mean?"

"Carlisle everything is black with static around the edge we can't see her future."

Everybody was silent until a large pop and a heartbeat just suddenly appeared in the drive way!


	5. Meeting an old friend

_**I would like to say sorry that I haven't posted in a while but I had a GCSE IN Health and Social Care and was revising for it.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight—those stories belongs to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I just own the plot of the story.**_

* * *

Edward's Pov

We were all on guard as we made our way downstairs. We quickly at vampire speed arranged the sofa's and chair into some order an sat down. Carlisle went to answer the door.

"Hello Carlisle." An old yet wisdom voice spoke.

"Albus." Carlisle was surprised by meeting his old friend. He was remembering the times when he use to be in The Order. Albus mind was completely blank from me; it was just like Bella's with the tiniest amount of static around the edges.

Carlisle opened the door and lead Albus inside. He was old with long silver hair and beard. A crooked nose and a pair of half moon glasses sat on top of them. He wore robes and pointy hat in the colour of grey. He had a twinkle in his glassy blue eyes.

"Everybody this is Professor Albus Dumbledore, my old friend I was telling you about.' Albus sat on one of the sofa's and gave us a nod. Carlisle went to sit next to Esme.

'Albus this is my wife Esme, my daughters, Alice and Rosalie, my sons, Emmett, Jasper and Edward."

"It good to see that you have finally found your mate Carlisle and yes and I know who you are!"

"How?" trust Emmett. Albus just tapped his nose and the twinkle in his eye gleamed.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your company Albus?"

"Well we have two posts opening at Hogwarts and we would like your help to protect the school from the dark forces try to penetrate the school walls. Carlisle we have a post at our Hospital Wing where you will be working with Madam Pomfrey. Esme we have a post as a muggle studies Professor if you would like to join our teaching staff."

"What about the children?" Esme was always worried about us.

"At Hogwarts there are seven years in which young wizards and witches learn how to perfect their magical skills. They will be in their 7th year and studying for their N.E.W.T.S these are exams at the end of the school year. They will have free periods where they will be able to protect the school. There are four year houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. On September 1st when the new school term begins you will be sorted into one of the four houses with the other new students attending. From there you will attend lessons whilst protecting the school using your extra ability's.

"So this is where Bella goes, Hogwarts?"

"Yes she use to, she took time out of her education to do a job for The Order. That is why she was here. That is also the reason for the mess that she has left behind." Carlisle was curious to why Bella being so young what exactly she was doing in the order.

"I thought you had to have left education to be a part of the Order of the Phoenix?"

"Bella is a very gifted witch for her age. She knows more spells than most adults who have completed a full seven years of education."

"Have you seen or heard from Bella?"

"Yes I saw her two days ago when she left Forks and returned to her family in the wizading world." I wanted to make sure she was ok. Find her apologise, beg her to take me back.

"Where is she?" everybody else was also wanted to find Bella and get her back and apologise for their behaviour."

"Last time I saw her she was in England with her adopted parents. She left them for now to complete something else for the order. She could be anywhere at this current time.

"Adopted parents?" Esme was worried about Bella she thought of Bella as another daughter and was sad to lose her.

"Charlie and Renne aren't her parents but that is a story for another day I must return to Hogwarts I will return in one month from now to see if you accept my posts until then goodbye." With that he turned and left on the spot and left with a crack.

Everybody was quite for a few minutes before Emmett broke the tension.

"So that was your old friend Albus, exactly how old is he?"

"Older than you Emmett, he is about 150 before you ask ."

"So is he immortal."

"No, I don't think so but he is a very wise man."

"So he knows Bella and has seen her so we know she is safe for now."

"It seems so."

"Well I would like to take the post as a Professor of Muggle Studies if it will give us an advantage of finding Bella. I want my daughter back. What about you."

"Defiantly think being a part of the wizarding world will give us a great advantage and help us to find information on Bell, as well as helping to save lives of young people from danger."


	6. A different kind of shopping

AN Hey sorry my lovley readers that I haven't updated in what seems like ages. I have been busy with revising, exams, coursework and I am currently on Work experience which is so fun that it has taken longer for me to update. So I sorry but here is the next chapter of Not as it Seems.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight—those stories belongs to J.K. Rowling and Stephenie Meyer respectively. I just own the plot of the story.**_

* * *

_Previously _

_"Well I would like to take the post as a Professor of Muggle Studies if it will give us an advantage of finding Bella. I want my daughter back. What about you."_

_"Defiantly think being a part of the wizarding world will give us a great advantage and help us to find information on Bell, as well as helping to save lives of young people from danger."_

* * *

Alice's Pov

Today it is August the 1st. Dumbledore had returned one month later like he said he would to see if we accepted. We were all anxious to go and to see if we could find Bella. Edward had looked a lot better recently but not his best. He was counting down the seconds till he can see Bella again. We tried to distract him but he won't do anything.

Jasper is really excited to go to the magical world and see about the history of the wizarding world. Esme can't wait to see Bella again and teach at Hogwarts. Carlisle can't wait to go and see Bella again as well but he wants to see some of his old friends again. Emmett is excited to be seeing his little sister again as well as learn about the spells. Rosalie wants to see Bella again and apologies about how much of a cow she acted towards Bella. I can't wait to see Bella again but I am happy especially today as we are of shopping to a place called Diagonally.

We had moved to London to be ready for when we start Hogwarts. We had all received letters telling us what we would need for the school year. I wasn't happy that we had to wear a uniform for school they were disgusting. I had asked Carlisle if I would be able to decorate it he told me no saying it was school uniform. The letter told us about the books we would need as well as uniform.

We were walking through London when we came to a stop outside a bar called the Leaky Cauldron. It was black and dirty. It had a sign with a witch brewing somthing in a cauldron. People were walking past it like it didn't excist. We stepped into the bar and everybody stopped what they were doing and stared. There were whispers being p[assed from people to people about us being vampires. People moved to the side as we made our way through the bar. People were also commenting on our eye color of being gold and not red like human drinkers. It seemed like people were taught about vampires but not told about the eye colour difference which as confusing some people. We made it through the bar to a court yard. It held several bags of rubbish and the stench was disgusting to us. Rose was turning her head up to the smell. The only other thing was a brick wall. How where we supposed to get to shopping in a courtyard?

"I thought we were off to Diagon Ally not a rundown bar?" I whined I really wanted to go shopping to see the difference between normal and wizarding hopping. I knew that it wasn't going to have designer outfits but I really wanted to shop. I haven't shopped since we have left Bella. I hated wearing clothes more than twice I need to shop.

Carlisle moved towards the wall and touched some bricks. I was in awe as the bricks moved away to reveal Diagon Ally. The ally was covered in posters with wizards and witches looking out of the picture with the caption 'Have you seen these wizards!". Shops were boarded up and glass broken in them. It looked like it was once a happy place but it had had the colour drained out of the once happy place.

We stepped into the ally and people were scurrying around trying to shop as fast as they could not want to be there long. People hardly glanced at us as we walked past them. Carlisle was muttering something under his breath about it not being the same as before.

Carlisle directed us towards an old stone building with the sign Gringotts on the front.

"This is the wizard banks were everybody collects and stores their money. We need to collect some money as they don't accept dollars, British sterling or Euros. Here it is gallons, nickels and knuts. I have some money stored in the bank that we can use to shop with." Carlisle spoke in low whispers at vampire speed to tell us as we made our way inside.

* * *

We had collected our money and had started shopping. I was happier when we began shopping it was like part of me was returning. We had collected books, potion and robes which were horrid. How grey and black fashionable was the uniform was horrid. I had also had to endure Esme and Carlisle giving me a talking to about that it was uniform and I couldn't accessories it. Once we had collected everything we needed Emmett wanted to go to the joke shop we had seen. Weasley Wizard Wheezes! It was the only shop that was the brightest with people packed into the store.

We made it inside that's when we smelt it strawberry and freesia.

Bella's scent was here.

Thanks for now R&R

Love JaZzWaRd


End file.
